


The Fools in Geniuses

by ChildofMarvel (TheBoysDeserveLove), ThatEreriGirl, TheBoysDeserveLove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Steve Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Has Issues, Tony Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoysDeserveLove/pseuds/ChildofMarvel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEreriGirl/pseuds/ThatEreriGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoysDeserveLove/pseuds/TheBoysDeserveLove
Summary: Loki is sent to Midgard after serving his time in Asgard to fix what he fucked up. And nobody is really happy about it, especially Tony.It doesn't help that things get absolutely crazy once Loki enters the Avenger's lives. And of course, Tony has to be the person who, for the most part, always gets dragged RIGHT smack dab into the middle of it. ALWAYSSlow romance. You're gonna have to be patient but it's worth it ;) (I think?)





	1. Uh, No.

Tony shook his head.

  
"Nope. No. Definitely not. NooOOPE." The chestnut eyes inventor stated firmly.

  
He shook his head and finger in unison to emphasize his point. Thor opened his mouth to plead to the man.

  
"Man of Iron I beg of you, please li-" He was cut off.

  
"Don't 'Man of Iron' me buddy, this is my tower, my rules, and I say what does and doesn't happen in here, and I'm saying that what DOESN'T happen here is me fostering criminals," Tony retorted, offended that the prospect was even being toyed with.

  
"It is of the Allfather's will that he is to be on Midgard," Thor tried to protest as he followed Tony across the room like a baby duck to the mother.

  
"Well I hate to break it to you but Alldaddy doesn't have a say on what goes on down here on Earth, especially not what goes on in my own tower," He rebutted stubbornly.

  
"It is part of his punishment," Thor provided further as he gently grabbed Loki's arm so he was next to him which the other god was not fond of.  
Tony, irritated, stopped in his tracks and whipped around quick enough to give himself whiplash.

  
"Didn't he try to destroy your realm or some shit? Have him serve his punishment where you guys came from," He snapped back, "I'm not housing him. He threw me out of a fucking window! It took me weeks to fix that I hope you know."  
Thor shook his head with a hefty say, his long blonde hair moving a bit across his broad shoulders.

  
"He's already served his time to atone for what he has done on Asgard. And now All father sees it fit that he fixes what he did here." He responded, trying to get him on board with the whole idea.

  
"You mean what he's fucked up here? He destroyed a whole fucking city! And why the fuck aren't you saying anything? It's starting to freak me out," Tony redirected his words to Loki, who throughout the whole conversation, was only standing beside Thor, silently observing them with watchful eyes brewing with a flurry of emotions.  
Tony didn't miss the way Thor protectively stepped slightly in front of Loki, as if afraid Tony would do something to his little brother.

  
'Fucking brother complex,' He thought, not having a brother and therefore not truly understanding the protectiveness.

  
"The collar he has on shocks him every time he speaks to make sure he is not allowed to deny what he's being told. And the cuffs prevent him from using any sort of magic," Thor explained nonchalantly.  
Tony raised a brow at that.

  
"Deny what he's told?" He repeated as if he hadn't heard it right.  
Thor nodded in response.

  
"Part of his punishment is that he does what he is asked. He's here to serve the humans, or in this case, the Avengers. But more you, specifically, considering he..." Thor trailed off awkwardly.

  
"Threw me out a fucking window?" Tony finished for him. Thor gave an abashed small nod.  
Loki's eyes flashed with amusement for a second, and Tony shot him a glare. That only made the God's eyes light up even more. Bastard.

  
"So it's a silencer. Basically," Tony concluded, trying not to smirk.

  
"Yes, but it, unfortunately, doesn't sway his stubborn attitude," Thor sighed. Tony snorted.

  
"Of course it wouldn't."

  
"Ah but, I usually take it off. The longer it's on him, the worse he gets physically wise. It saps the magic out of him."  
That put the light out of Loki's eyes like fingers snuffing out a burning wick and Tony furrowed his brows in confusion.

  
"What?"

  
"Well as you know, Loki's magic is a large part of him and his main source of power. This collar was originally designed to sap the magic out of mages that went rogue. It was a sort of punishment. So the longer the collar is on, the more magic it takes, and the longer it is for Loki to get it back again. His cuffs only contain his magic."

  
"Jesus Christ," Tony muttered. He didn't like the god. In the slightest. But he knew what it was like to have a vital part of him taken away. His chest felt itchy and irritated at the thought.

  
"Sir, Miss Potts is downstairs, requesting your presence," Jarvis suddenly sounded. Loki clearly flinched, his eyes suddenly alert and his body tense. He looked up and around, trying to find the source of the voice. His reaction gave Tony some sort of satisfaction. And amusement. 

  
"Tell her I'll be there in a sec Jay," Tony responded, grinning at the still confused god, "His name is Jarvis. He's my AI. Jarvis, meet Loki. Say hi buddy."

  
"Hello Mr. Laufeyson. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

  
"Jarvis, we don't make acquaintances with crazy people. Gods. Demi-gods. Whatever you guys are."  
Loki's eyes only narrowed, and Tony could tell he clearly felt uncomfortable acknowledging a voice that had no body.

  
"Sir, Pepper is becoming clearly unnerved and demands that she needs you now. And SHIELD is on the line."  
Tony threw his hands up in exasperation.

  
"Yeah, sure, ya know, whatever. Might as well have the whole Avengers arrive with a totally greened out Bruce." 

  
"What would you like me to do about these interruptions sir?"

  
"First, chill on the 'sirs' J, we're friends here. And second, just send Pepper up through the elevator and put SHIELD through. Something tells me they're here for similar situations," Tony directed him, not wanting a packed living area.

  
"Yes sir. And if I may add, you told me not to make acquaintances with crazy people and you are exactly that. Sir." Jarvis spoke cheekily.

  
Tony glared up at the ceiling.

  
"You hurt Papa's feelings."

  
"I'm sure you are nowhere near offended."

  
"What do we do about SHIELD?" Thor interrupted, "They do not yet know he's here."

  
"Oh trust me, sweetheart, I'm sure they knew before you even landed and came barging into my home," Tony scoffed, waving him off.

  
"Tony!" Pepper burst out of the elevator as soon as it 'dinged', a flurry of an worry, "Are you okay?! Coulson called saying they've picked up energy in the..." She trailed off as she came to a halt. Her eyes landed on the two gods beside him, and she clenched her fist.

  
"Tony," she warned, murderous. The man only waved his hand in dismissal and continued his walk towards his kitchen for a drink.

  
"Eh, don't mind them Pep, they won't do anything bad."

  
"W... What?" Pepper huffed out, confused.

  
"Tony! Where are you right now?!" Fury's voice sounded through the speakers built around the kitchen. Tony winced at his loud and demanding voice.

  
"So nice to talk to you too Fury, how have things been back home? Miss me?" Tony grinned, laying on his charming asshole tone.

  
"This isn't time for games, Stark. Location. Now," He demanded quickly.

  
"I am currently residing in my humble abode," He answered nonchalantly, "And you're also no fun."

  
"Stark," Thor insisted. Tony took one large gulp of the whiskey in his glass and sighed.

  
"Yes Thor?"

  
"I must know your answer."

  
"Answer to WHAT?" Fury barged in. Pepper stepped closer to Tony.

  
"What's going on here?" She asked, clearly confused. Tony groaned and poured more alcohol into his cup. He was going to need it.

  
"You know, I understand I'm irresistible, but let's chill on the questions yeah? One damn thing at a time," He retorted, trying not to huff.

  
"Sir, it appears that the Avengers have landed on top of the tower and are now requesting instant access," Jarvis informed the stressed out, Tony. The man finished a whole glass in one swig and slammed it down on the counter, a cheaper glass would have shattered.

  
"For fucks sake."


	2. Tony's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers appear, Fury is filled with fury, Thor is desperate, Loki becomes increasingly uncomfortable, and Tony makes a decision.  
> A huge thanks to my beta, Ronnie <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one :)

"Tony I need you to give me an explanation now," Pepper demanded as she carefully walked past Thor and Loki, her arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow at him, bidding that he answered her. Tony sighed dramatically.

"Well ya see, Point Break here thought to bring his lovely little bro down to earth to 'atone for his sins,''" Tony exaggerated in a British accent, "they doth do father's bidding."

"What?!" Pepper and Fury exclaimed at the same exact time. Tony rolled his eyes and ordered Jarvis to let the rest of the Avengers in.

"Might as well get everyone here, why the fuck not," he muttered as he rubbed his head. He was feeling a headache coming on.

"Tony!" Steve shouted as they all ran in, "Fury told us to-"

"Steve get back!" Natasha snapped as she quickly stepped in front of him and pointed her gun straight at Loki. Clint was instantly by her side, his bow and arrow ready but not raised. Thor stepped in front of Loki and Tony raised both hands up.

"Woah woah woah! I'd appreciate it if my tower made it in one piece? Which means no fighting gods inside," he intervened, "Um. Clint? Nat? Everybody? Meet, um... Well meet the newly reformed not newly reformed Loki. The I-have-atoned-for-my-sins Loki. Loki? Meet the still-very-pissed-off Avengers. Can we all settle now?"

"Tony there's a very wanted criminal in our presence, in no way are we going to settle down. Fury?"

"Yes captain?" He responded.

"You're hearing this?"

"Every single word soldier."

"What do we do?" 

Tony felt a heat wave of frustration and anger wash over him. And for reasons only to be defiant, he defended the idea of Loki staying within his sights.

"Hey! No. This is _my_ fucking tower, I don't care who Fury is, he isn't the director of what goes on in my damn tower. Which means right now? I decide what happens with Loki, nobody else," he snapped, irritated. He walked towards the demi-gods and pointed at Loki's collar and cuffs, "Ya see that ish there? On Loki? Yah, well that keeps the God of Chaos from being the God of Chaos. No magic. Poof. Gone. Technology we have NEVER seen. I... Where's Bruce? I need Bruce. He should be here, he gets me, where is he?"

"Stark you, in no way, are in a position to decide what happens to him, no matter where he is. I'm going to be sending-"

"Yah yah yah!" Tony interrupted Fury with a snort, "Whatever you say old man, send whoever you want. Good luck getting past securities. Jarvis, hang up on him."

"Star-!" 

The director's voice was cut off by Jarvis.

"Friends, please listen to me. Loki has been sent down here to serve the Avengers and the people of earth for the better good. It is part of his punishment. The safest place for him to be while he carries this punishment out is with Stark and his tower," Thor instantly tried to explain the moment Fury was cut off, "Loki isn't allowed to use his magic. He is completely incapable of doing any harm less you do harm to him and he lashes back." 

Steve and Clint looked a little less defensive, but still suspicious and alert. Natasha still kept her gun directed towards Loki's head.

"I don't trust a single thing he does."

"Trust what I do Black Widow. I have brought Loki here on my own will, I would not have done so if I knew he would only bring discord."

"Tony? You're letting him stay in the tower?" Steve spoke up.

"Where is Bruce? No one has answered my question yet."

"He is in Solvang. He left saying that he needed a quiet place to rest his nerves after everything that has happened," Steve informed him, "Now answer my question. And Natasha, please. Put the gun down. It isn't helping." 

Natasha didn't move a muscle for a moment, her eyes like a cat's; narrowed, alert, and suspicious. But she finally resolved to put the gun down.

"Tony?" Steve repeated, "Are you allowing Loki to stay here?" 

Tony sighed and shook his head. He turned to look at Thor and Loki. 

Thor's eyes were pleading, and desperate. And Loki's were indifferent. But with the way that his hands kept shifting in their cuffs, and the way he couldn't seem to look up, Tony could easily tell that he was uncomfortable. And whether it was the thought that Loki's magic was being sapped from him by the minute or Tony was just going absolutely insane, the mechanic felt a tiny ball of empathy. Not sympathy. But empathy. And so he nodded.

"Yah. He stays here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comments and reviews are appreciated! They really really are! This was yet another sorta ish filler but important ya know? Until next time deerlings <3


	3. This Was Going to Be Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gain a little insight on Loki and his thoughts.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey yet another chapter. It's a short one! But we finally get to see where Loki stands and stuff

Loki's POV

Not being able to talk wasn't exactly the worst thing that could happen to him. He was used to being silenced by those who didn't approve. By those who thought he could do better. Be better. But the very fact that it was taking away what made him, HIM, was what bothered him the most. His magic being sapped felt like his heart was slowing, little by little. It felt as if something large was being taken from him. And well, that's exactly what it was. The moment he arrived on earth, the sun seemed to affect him a lot more than it usually would, and the air seemed so chilling against his skin. And he knew it was because of the damned collar. And as he stood and watched the Avengers fighting over what would happen to him or not, he was actually grateful for the collar serving as an excuse not to talk. Because it was beginning to take him a lot of energy just to stay standing upright. He would not let any of them see him in a weakened state without magic. He would not.

Stark. Living with Stark. He didn't particularly like any of the so-called "heros" but if he had to stay with one, Stark definitely would've been his first choice. He didn't fall to Loki's scepter, and that automatically put him apart. He was clearly a lot smarter than any mortal Loki had ever settled his eyes upon. Maybe even more so than some mages he has come across. But then again, many mages were just as stupid as Thor was. 

He tried to keep his eyes as indifferent as he could, but he very clearly felt the tension and disagreement in the air, and it was beginning to both irritate and frustrate him. Heros that couldn't even work together, who were more pathetic than Loki, and he had to serve THEM. A ridiculous and bothersome punishment.

"I decide what happens to Loki. Nobody else," the mortal declared. If it weren't for his restraints, he would've wrapped his hands around the man's neck in an instant.

_No puny mortal such as you decides what happens to me._

But he let his anger show not. 

Loki never really had a home, he never truly felt secure any place he went. Asgard wasn't his true home and he knew he was the monster in the stories that parents tell their kids at night. Jotunheim wasn't any better. He was a runt there. He was so much smaller than any frost giant that resided there and they all looked down on him as if he was below them. In both places, he was a prince that would never ascend to a throne. A prince that nobody seemed to care for. Except for one. And that was Frigga. 

Loki's adoptive mother had always held him in her arms, would always rock him to sleep when he had nightmares and always went to spend time with him each time Odin disregarded him. She taught him her magic and read him books filled with adventures that told the tales of an outcast, warriors, nymphs, fire eaters, and fairies. That was the only home Loki ever found. In his mother's arms. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to be there.

"Tony? Are you allowing Loki to stay here?"

Ah. The Captain. World's righteous man. Most likely the most sympathetic of the band of heros, and to Loki, the most uninteresting one. His strength was artificial, and his knowledge, very limited. He didn't dislike nor like the man. More along the lines of, he was indifferent towards him. 

The widow, whose gun was still pointed straight at his face. He liked her. Stubborn, fierce, defensive, alert, and silent. A good fighter and intelligent. A fight with her would be a very good one, one to look forward to.

_Someday. Someday._

All he had to say for Bruce was thank god he was somewhere else far away from him.

Hawkeye. Loki had seen everything about the man. His fears, his weaknesses, his strengths, his secrets. Secrets that only his closest partner in crime knew about. The warrior knew how it felt to be controlled as Loki did. There was a certain connection that Loki felt to the man, a thin line of understanding the two had between each other. But other than that, he wasn't sure what to make of the spy.

"Yeah. He stays here." 

Loki held in a sigh. This was going to be a very long punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time deerlings <3


	4. Study This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony finally have some interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Ronnie <3  
> This one I had a hard time writing and I'm still not exactly satisfied with it but eh, whatever.

Thor very visibly relaxed, as every tensed muscle in his body almost seemed to melt.

"Thank you so much Stark," He thanked the mechanic with a relieved sigh, "This is extremely appreciated." 

Tony held up his finger with a "nuh uh, wait" expression on his face.

"There are conditions, muscles. One. There are boundaries for Loki. He's only allowed access to this floor, and the one below this, which is where he is staying. Every other room he needs to be allowed access. Two. I will have Jarvis keep tabs on him every single waking second he is in this tower. He is not allowed to leave unless given permission. And three... I get to mess around with that collar he's got on. And it's magic."

"Wait, what?" Natasha stepped in, narrowing her eyes, "You can't mess with something we can't even begin to understand." 

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed at her.

"Something YOU can't begin to understand, Black Spider. Something that I," He pointed to himself cockily, "Can figure out within a year," Tony grinned. She only glared at him in response and looked as though she was biting back an insult.

"We're heading back to HQ," Romanoff said through gritted pearly teeth, "Thor? Jane has been trying to contact you. She's been alerted that you are here, she's at HQ as well." She looked to the blonde god.

And with that, the assassin swiftly turned around on her and headed back up to the roof, clearly pissed off but restraining herself well. Pepper, who throughout the whole conversation was completely silent, so much so that Tony almost forgot she was there, gave Tony the "This isn't done" look (a look which he feared and dreaded) and followed after Natasha. Clint sighed and laughed softly.

"This is one fucked up situation eh?" He looked at the collared man, "You were inside of my head once. And I was inside of yours."

Loki looked up at Clint and their two eyes met. And to Tony and Steve's surprise, there was no malice or hostility to be found in either gaze. If anything, there was some sort of mutual understanding. A possible truce. 

Steve blinked slowly then looked at Clint, then at Loki, and back at Clint. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but shut it with a puzzled frown.

"Riiiight, okay. This is not awkward at all," Tony broke the silence awkwardly, "Capsicle? Eagle 1? I think you guys are supposed to be LEAVING?" The genuis gestured towards the door.

Steve nodded and put his hand on Clint's shoulder to guide him. Clint nodded to the remaining man and two gods.

"Boys." The soldier nodded then followed the spy who was turned to walk away, but Thor ran after them quickly.

"Wait! May I go with you? I wish to see Jane." Thor announced to the two Avengers.

Tony's eyes widened at the sudden request.

"Wait, you are going to leave me alone? With him? A homocidal maniac?" he practically squeaked. Thor let out a rumble that resembled a chuckle or laugh from deep within his chest.

"Don't worry Man of Iron. As I said, he's far less dangerous," he tried to reassure Tony, "Besides. I'm sure we will all be back soon. There's still much to discuss."

"What about you taking off his collar? I don't know how to do it." 

Thor let out an actual laugh this time.

"Ah, my friend you are a genius and a mechanic. If you don't have it figured out by the time I return, I will surely take it off for you. But if you truly want to study the magic within it, you must first learn how to undo what has been done."

Clint let out a small snicker loud enough to be heard by everyone as he continued to walk away, while Captain stayed back to wait for the Thunderer.

"Yes Master Yoda," Tony muttered under his breath, arms crossed like a child. Thor tilted his head like a confused golden retriever puppy.

"I do not understand. Who is this Master Yoda?" He inquired.

"Wha- Wait what? You haven't watched Star Wars?" Tony seemed scandalized.

Thor frowned.

"Holy shit. Okay just, leave, leave, we're watching Star Wars next week," Tony dismissed him with several waves of his hand. Thor nodded hesitantly and looked to his stoic brother.

"Loki. I'll be back soon. Anthony, take care of my brother."

Loki's eyes narrowed and he gave Thor a very soft glare. Tony stuck two thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, definitely big guy," he said with a wink. 

~

"Sir, it appears that Loki is becoming quite restless," Jarvis sounded through Tony's wireless earbuds. He was listening to Suicidal Tendencies as he was "stress fixing" one of his many expensive cars.

Tony rolled his eyes and took one ear bud out.

"What's he doing now Jar?"

"It appears as though he is pacing back and forth and he keeps glancing at the door. It's in my knowledge that these are signs of wanting to evacuate the room or escape," Jarvis responded.

"Is he not aware he can leave the room? He just can't leave the floor," he said it like it was obvious.

"I have made him aware of that, sir. He doesn't seem to comprehend." 

Tony frowned and stopped what he was doing, raising a single brow in confusion.

"What?"

"Well it appears, sir, that he knows he can open the door but either doesn't want to, or doesn't know how to, although, I did give him very specific and precise directions." 

Tony groaned as put down his tools, wiped his hands with his oil rag, and stood up to see what the almighty space princess needed. He swiftly walked towards the elevator and grabbed his shirt from one of his chairs, slipping it on with ease. He exited out of his lab, frustration beginning to course through his body. He was already doing a lot for the maniac by housing him, and now he had to babysit him. It was irritating as all hell. Fortunately, the emotions acted as a shot of adrenaline; he walked straight up the stairs, skipping one step at a time and in an instant, was in front of Loki's door.

"Yo Rapunzel! You know you can actually LEAVE the room yeah? My bud Jarvis even gave you very specific instructions, I'm not sure what's so hard," Tony shouted from the other side of the door, clearly annoyed with him. The footsteps that paced instantly stopped, and there was a complete dead silence except for the hum of electricity that ran throughout the tower.

Tony tapped his foot impatiently and waited for the door to slide open, or at least for the footsteps to start up again. But he was only met with even more dead silence.

"Okay if you don't open the door I'm coming in on my own," Tony retorted. About ten seconds of the silence went on before Tony rolled his eyes and punched in the code to the door. It opened with ease, and he found Loki standing in the middle of the room, his eyes filled with irritation and frustration that mirrored Tony's own perfectly.

"Okay Lucky Charms, you're free now," he quipped, rolling his eyes. Loki shook his head and held his hands up and motioned to his collar, and then to the door. Tony blinked and looked at him, and then the door, and back at him.

"I'm confused." 

Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation and did the same exact action, except with more emphasis.

"Look all of you're conducting skills aren't helping! Would you like to, I don't know, write it out or something?" He huffed.

Loki glared at him which could turn a lesser man to stone.

"Woah, hey. I'm giving you suggestions here. What the fuck else am I supposed to do?" Tony grumbled.

Loki closed his eyes and took a big, long breath, clearly trying to calm his nerves. He opened them again, and this time, they were carefully glazed over with a sheet of patience.

"Look, I'll get you a piece of paper and a pen or something. We've got some right behind you," he said as he walked past Loki, who kept his attentive eyes on him the whole time. He snatched a pencil out of it's holder and ripped a piece of paper out of an old and empty sketchbook Tony had put in there. He handed it to Loki, motioning him to write what he wanted to say. The god eyed the pencil and hesitated to take it.

"Stop being stubborn, pencil and paper isn't some form of being a peasant," Tony snapped. 

Loki looked back up at him and hissed.

Fucking hissed.

"Did... Did you just? Did you just HISS at me? What are you, a fucking cat?"

Loki's eyes completely narrowed, and he finally snatched the pencil out of his hand and held it up. 

Only to have it zapped by an invisible force and burst into flames before sizzling to absolutely nothing. Tony's jaw completely dropped as he jumped back a good half a foot.

"Holy SHIT," he cursed, "Holy fucking, what the hell was that?! I thought you couldn't use magic!" 

Loki glowered at him, and pointed at his collar and then to the door again.

"Hiss," he sounded.

Tony, whose eyes were still wide, looked back and forth between the inanimate object on Loki's neck to the inanimate one behind him, as he tried to puzzle together what he was trying to tell him.

"You... You can't walk past? No... You can't touch the door? Or get near it?"

Loki threw his hands into the air and nodded.

"W-what? Why? Is it because of your collar?"

Loki nodded again at that.

"But you passed the door perfectly fine when it was already open, when I had opened it for you." 

Loki nodded.

"What? Why?" 

Loki's glare returned, sharp and cold. 

 _Is it not obvious?_ his eyes said.

"Is it... The type of material that it reacts to?" Tony tried.

Loki nodded quickly to egg him on.

"Okay well, it definitely isn't wood, since I'm pretty damn sure there's none of that in my doors or walls." He was now recovered from his shock and entering thinking mode. He held his hand up and pointed at the door and kept his eyes on the pencil that was now ashes.

"But there's nothing much else to a pencil except for graphite..." He muttered to himself, thinking allowed.

Loki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, which earned a glare from Tony in return.

"What? It's not like you're being much help," Tony snapped angrily, "You can't even fucking speak."

The glare only remained on him but this time, it was accompanied by a snarl. 

 _Don't you_ dare _talk to me that way_ the snarl said. 

"Snarl at me all you want, spoiled prince," Tony spat, "it isn't going to change that I'm basically your goddamn shelter and lifeline right now." 

Loki's eyes went completely cold, daring the mechanic to continue insulting him. Tony smirked. 

"Oh am I hurting your fweewings?" he mocked as he stepped closer to Loki. 

Loki's fists clenched in anger, and he took a step back defensively. He looked like he was just about ready to lunge, but Jarvis and his British, robotic voice immediately interrupted. 

"Sir, I am currently sensing many waves of greatly distressed energy. I would advise that you did not approach Loki Laufeyson in a hostile way anymore. And Mr. Laufeyson, I advise that you simply try to work with Tony so that he can get the device that is muting you, off," the AI said to diffuse the situation. 

Tony opened his mouth and looked up at the ceiling to give a stinging response, but thought better of it. He muttered under his breath instead and took two steps backward. He forced a smile upon his face and waved his hand towards Loki. 

"And? What does the almighty prince say to that?" he asked bitterly. 

The pun wasn't intended, at all, and Tony almost,  _almost,_ regretted it when it came out, but didn't take it back. 

Loki either didn't notice it or decided to ignore it, because he too took a step back and tried to relax his shoulders. He closed his eyes, and his chest heaved up and down, and Tony could tell he was taking a deep breath. 

'Yah. Calm those fucking nerves of yours,' Tony thought. 

The god opened his eyes again, the green inside slathered over with very slight calmness. He pointed to his collar and tapped on it with his nail.

Tony lifted an eyebrow. 

"Yah? Okay? Your collar is made of metal. That doesn't tell me anything. I need to know what..." Tony trailed off as the realization hit him.

"Metal. Metal! It's metal isn't it?! There's metal on the pencil! It reacts badly with metal!" His voice began to get higher and higher as he pieced the puzzles together, his previous anger dissipating into nothing. 

Loki crossed his arms and grunted.

"Haha! Yes, that's it! Jarvis, order a wooden door fit for Loki's room. Loki? Follow me. We're going to the lab to take that damn thing off of you," Tony directed both the AI and the god excitedly, "I'm gonna study this shit." 

He swiftly walked out the door, urging Loki to follow. The god let out a long sigh and he followed the human, sulking. 

He was going to hate this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Clint is an understanding, sarcastic little douchebug  
> I love him :')


	5. Why a Condom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only question you should be asking here is why the fuck I chose to use a condom

"Fuck!" Tony cursed.

He put his burnt thumb up to his mouth and then blew on it, trying to make the sharp pain fade. But it only continued to spread, and Tony let out another curse as he applied pressure to the finger.

Loki's eyes lit up with amusement as he silently watched him struggle. Tony glared at him in an equally silent response and continued to exam the collar on his neck as if his finger was most definitely NOT in pain.

"This thing is so..." he trailed off, not quite knowing how to explain what was going on in his head. He could tell that the god beside him desperately wanted to say something. His eyes were swimming with irritation and itch. 

Tony looked at him to meet his gaze.

"You know the answer to this thing don't you," he said more than asked. 

Loki blinked. Then nodded.

Tony threw his hands into the air in exasperation and let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Of course! Of course you do. And of course you can't fucking talk." Loki shrugged. "It's protecting itself. Isn't it? That's why it reacts the way it does. It's keeping whatever is trying to touch it away. But... Only if it's metal."

Loki blinked. Then nodded.

"But... Everything has a weak spot. It wouldn't HAVE to protect itself if there was nothing weak to protect," he began to murmur in thought. 

Loki let out a "you just figured that out?" snort.

Tony glared straight at him and stuck the screwdriver he had in his face, pointing it at his left eye. Loki's greens instantly narrowed, and they filled with warning. His muscles tensed and he sat up straighter.

 _"Get that thing out of my face. Now,"_ his expression read.

"Look, bag of cats. No fucking attitude you got it? I am housing your sorry ass, even though you really? Don't deserve it at all," Tony snapped. His impatience was growing the more he tried to figure out how to take the collar off, and Loki's total and utter silence made it worse.

The trickster glared at him with complete irritation, but leaned back into the chair. Not because he was being submissive. But because as every minute passed, he could feel his magic being sapped. Little by little. 

And Thor, that annoying twat. Loki knew the only reason he left without taking the collar off is because he wanted Tony and Loki to get some time to get used to each other. Something that was clearly not going to happen.

"Would you like to point out to me where that might be?" Tony asked as he lowered the screwdriver. He had cut a condom and tied it to the end of the screwdriver so that the metal wouldn't touch the collar. He didn't think it would work, but it did.

Efficient.

Loki only responded to the man with a glare and looked away. Tony raised his brow and let out a huff.

"Figured."

He stared at the collar, trying to figure out where the soft spot could possibly be, his head tilting from side to side, as if he'd magically find what he was looking for. 

The collar was completely black, it looked somewhat like a choker he's seen girls wearing around. In the middle was two blinking lights. One red, one blue, which he already tried pressing, and then crushing, which both ended up in his whole hand being shocked. They worked liked tasers. On the back of the collar was a single panel, and blue and green magic ran through it in very thin, but intricate lines. They moved in a stream-like way, as if the green lines flowed to one direction, and the blue lines, to another. Tony figured the green was Loki's magic being sapped, but he wasn't entirely sure as to what the blue was. 

He had tried poking at it, but Loki had instantly shoved him back in anger. So Tony concluded that if he broke that recklessly, it could damage Loki further. But beside that, there was nothing else.

So what the fuck else could it be?

"Damnit." 

Tony stood up abruptly and called for Jarvis.

"Hey J? Do me a favor and scan Loki's collar, top to bottom, inside and out, and show it all to me," he directed.

"Yes sir."

Within thirty seconds, four diagrams popped up in front of him. The outermost part was basically the same to the naked eye.

But it got a lot more intricate as Tony observed the inside of the collar, both the part that rested on Loki's neck, and the part that you could only see if you took the whole contraption apart.

"Holy shit," he whispered. He swiped every other diagram away except for the one that showed the inside, and he enhanced it.

 

Loki, who had never truly seen anything displayed the way it was now, perked up in curiosity and slight wonder at the computerized version of his restraint. He stood, but Tony didn't notice, as he was now very involved in what was before him.

He shook his head and thrust both of his hands forward in amazement, almost as if presenting it towards somebody. 

"It's like... It's like a whole network of... Fuck I don't even know, but my absolutely fantastic, smart guess would be magic. I mean... Look at all this!" he exclaimed. 

The diagram showed a network of black, blue, green, and red lines, all flowing in different directions and leading different paths. The black seemed to just go straight around the collar in a line, and the red entwined it, similar to a DNA strand. It emitted an aura of red around it, and every now and then, very small flares would shoot out. And everytime one of those flares shot out, it came into contact with the blue lines, which went in all different directions. There was no single path. And everytime it would touch those blue lines, they would seep into it, and turn the blue, purple, for a split second before dissipating. 

The green seemed to be completely untouched, and it also went in different directions, but all seemed to flow to one single destination. It was less chaotic.

But for whatever reason, Tony just couldn't seem to spot that location.

"But that's gotta be where the weak spot is," he muttered to himself, his right hand on his chin in thought. His eyes were laser focused on the diagram. 

"Sire, if I may give you my input," Tony's AI sounded, "It appears as though it works similar to an electric box. But I cannot yet tell what does what, and what leads to where. But press the wrong button and cut the wrong thing, and you can damage both yourself and the person possessing it. In this case, that would be Laufeyson."

"So what you're telling me is to not fuck this up." 

If Jarvis has a body and the face to do so, he would've rolled his eyes. 

"Yes sir. I advise that you proceed with caution," Jarvis said, his mechanic voice dripping with mechanic exasperation. 

Tony would've responded with a sarcastic remark, but his focus was turned to the diagram, and the diagram only .

At that point, Loki was almost right up next to Tony, taking a good look for himself. And Tony was instantly snapped out of his cloud of thought when he sensed the god's presence. He flinched and jumped back.

"No! Fuck, no. No, no that's not okay, absolutely NOT," he snapped, his voice filled with anger, "no sneaking up on me, no invading my personal space, none of that crap. Got that? I don't trust you in the slightest, I don't care if you don't have your magic. Boundaries." 

Tony's heart was racing. He lifted his hands to his neck, and his breathing seemed to begin to fail him.

Loki's hands around Tony's neck, shoving him backwards flashed through his head. His vision began to swim and he saw stars form. His head pounded, and he could feel and hear his heart pounding, as if it were trying to jump out of his chest. His hands itched. Everything was warmer.

"Get yourself the hell together," he snapped to himself in his head.

Loki blinked as he watched Tony clearly falter in his stance. He felt a form of satisfaction flow through his body. 

_Feel the pain mortal. Your lives are tiny._

He would've gladly said it aloud if it weren't for his cursed collar.

"Sir, I suggest you sit, close your eyes, and focus on your breathing as I call Miss Potts," Jarvis instructed.

"Jarvis just so you know we have a fucking global wide wanted CRIMINAL in our presence, closing my eyes isn't too great of an option," Tony growled with what breath he had.

"Yes, I am quite aware, sir. I'm also aware that he's unable to do any harm."

"Fuck that. I can still fight without my suit. He can still fight without his magic."

Suddenly, there was the sound of something seeming to close or seal shut. Tony looked up, his hand clutched to his chest.

Jarvis created a glass barrier between him and Loki. 

The mage's eyes widened as he took a step back so that the barrier did not land on his head. Another barrier dropped behind him, and two more on both of his sides. Loki looked around frantically as he slammed his fists against it.

The mechanic would've gloated at the fact that the god was clearly afraid of tight and enclosed places if he didn't feel like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

"Let me OUT!" Loki snarled.

Tony's eyes widened at the sound of his rather broken and hoarse voice, and it sobered him slightly from his partial anxiety attack.

But Loki was instantly shocked by the collar, and he let out a strangled cry as he fell to the floor, his nails clawing at it. Tony watched, eyes wide, and quickly turned his head to look at the diagrams.

The lines were now flowing faster than ever, red flares were shooting everywhere, the green lines surged with what seemed to be a new form of energy, and the black looked as if it were flowing much faster. But what was blatantly obvious was that the lines were all now flowing to the red flashing light at the front of the collar, where there was now a black, hollow spot.

That completely sobered Tony, as if it was medication, and he stood in excitement.

"That's it! That's the weak spot!" He shouted as he pointed to it. Loki was trying to get up, one hand still on his neck. His glare was directed from the floor to Tony, and he was very clearly angry. Livid.

Tony, quite frankly, didn't care. He was lead to a solution.

"Hah! That's it! And all I had to do was piss you off," he retorted. Loki clenched his fist and he slammed it against the barrier. But Tony only ignored it.

"Jarvis, raise the barrier," he ordered as he picked his screwdriver back up and turned towards Loki, "Alright, listen up Rapunzel. I'm getting that thing off of you. Make one wrong move and I'll shock you with something a lot more powerful."

Tony's fear and aprehension was now gone, and it was replaced with something reckless, something bold.

With those words, he pulled the condom of the screwdriver with a loud snap and stepped confidently towards Loki, pulled him up, and before the god could shove Tony away, stabbed the screwdriver straight into the red light. Loki opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out when the collar completely fell apart into two and collapsed off from his neck. Blue and green lifted into the air like smoke, before it faded away slowly.

"HAH HAH!" Tony cheered, his fists pumped into the air, "Take that Asgard. A measly mortal figuring your shit out in five hours." 

He stuck his middle fingers up in the air towards the ceiling and grinned.

"Motherfuckers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who reads the notes: Fynn, who is the author of this story, got into a very bad crash, and is currently residing in a hospital. They requested that I get this chapter to you, so here it is. I tried my best to edit it myself, as I couldn't contact their beta, Ronnie.   
> After this chapter, you may not be getting another one for a bit until Fynn is completely healed. Thank you for the understanding, and I'm sure you'll all see Fynn and their wonderful writing soon   
> Also, any remaining mistakes are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and reviews are highly appreciated! Seriously. What can I improve on what can I add? A good author listens and that's what I wanna do.  
> Until next time? <3


End file.
